What in the world is going on?
by The Ice Shaker
Summary: Michel has hired two girls to pretend to be Rosalina and Kristina to make Nat think they quit the band. Will Nat notice just in time. How could Michel do such an evil thing!
1. Chapter 1

I have some bad news. Apparently the so called "King of Diamonds" Michel Rockfer has hired two beautiful young ladies to look like Rosalina and Kristina.

This could only be a hideous attempt to make the rest think Rosalina and Kristina have betrayed them. Can you believe the nerve of this man?! Michel has made a lot of

mistakes, but this has got to be the lowest. Which two jezebels will stoop this low to assist a disgusting humanbeing like that?! The most amazing thing about this whole

thing is that those two jezebels do indeed resemble "The Pink Flower of Waterbury" and "The Brooklyn Dynamite". Matt, let's take it to you.

Matt Pinfield: Chris, I couldn't believe the news. I am just disgusted as you are. Nat and I have had differences in the past. However, this is just

crossing the line. We were only fooled by this real life Joker.

Chris: Thank you very much Mathew.

Matt Pinfield(Nods his head): Your welcome.

Chris: If anyone has any information on these two young ladies. Please report to us at .com, email us at

, or call 598-342-5454. This is a very serious situation. These two ladies should to prison for identity theft.

Michel: Ha Ha Ha

Chris(angry and upset): Speak of the darn devil: Who are those girls? And I and everybody else out their demands you tell us right now!

Michel(acting arrogant and cocky): Calm down. God, can you control your anger.

Michel: By the way Michel doesn't reveal his secrets to coch roaches.

Chris: Boy, your something else.

Michel walks away laughing.

Chris: Here is the Naked Brothers Band movie "What in the world is going on".

Alex: Hey Nat, wheres the peanut butter.

Nat: It's in the fridge on the right.

Alex: Thanks, because I need to use it for my special skin treatment.

Nat(giggling) You special skin treatment. ha ha ha

Alex(serious) Laugh all you want, but the best skin therapist have used peanut butter.

Alex: I'm also going to use jello.

Nat(quickly worried) Alex, I'm going to make a model of everyone in the band including their intruments with jello. So, you got to use something else.

Alex(furious): Something else! What the heck I'm suppose to replace Jello wait?!

Alex(comes up with an idea with his finger tapping his head): Maybe I'll use smoothie.

Michel: Stop this movie. No one wants to see what happens in this movie.

Chris(shock) You can't just come up here and tell us to stop this movie.

Michel: For those of you who find Alex funny, you should be ashamed of yourselves.

Michel(disgusted) ah. Come on now.

Michel(has had it): Security, can we please get this man out of here?

Chris: Unbelievable. Is there anymore men like that in the world? Heaven knows.

Chris(breeding): Let's take a break

Girl In commercial(smiling stupidly): If you ever want to go to a fashy place to eat. Go to Iyahngi.

Boy in comericail(also smiling stupidly): At Iyahngi. You will taste amazing food and get good service.

Chris(doesn't get the stupid commercial): Stop the commercial. Those people look ugly. What kind of name for a restaurent is Iyahngi? Who ever played that

commericial, should get his or her butt fired by Polly Draper or Albie Hect.

Chris:My god, are those people ugly. They look like a combination of hyenas and chimpanzees.

Chris: We apologize if you had to experience that dreadful commercial.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris: Welcome back to the Naked Brothers Band. Let's get back to "What in the World in going On?!

(Music plays, and nbb log shows)

David Levi(confused) Mr. Wolff, sorry for asking but why are you wearing tights.

Mr. Wolff(confident): Yours truely is going to be in a remake of the shakespear classic, Romeo and Juliet.

As they keep on walking, they spot Tuffy having problems.

Mr. Wolff(sitting down with Tuffy on stairs, while still being concerned with Tuffy): What's seems to be the problem Tuffy?

Tuffy: I have to dress like a women.

David Levi: Boy, thats embarrasing

Mr. Wolff: Why do you have to dress like a women.

Tuffy: It's for that remake of the shakespear classic Romeo and Juliet, and I'm Juliet.

Mr. Wolff(shocked) Your the Juliet I have to kiss.

Tuffy: Oh my god, Your Romeo?

Chris: Oh my god. Ha Ha Ha. You guys have to kiss each, and you have to dress up like a woman. Ha Ha Ha

Tuffy(to me) Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. Shutup and just watch the movie, you idiot!

Tuffy, David and Sonny enter the hangout. Nat gives them the new song they have to practice. David is amazed at how this song is. Not even Thomas could believe his NewYork looiking eyes. They believe it took Nat forever to write this song.

Nat: I want you guys to practice your lines for about 60 minutes,an we will play it and see how it sounds.

(Rosalina and Kristina walk in late and completly ignore Nat)

Nat: Rosalina, Kristina, your kind of late.

They both keep on ignoring Nat by looking at the chords Nat wrote for them and studying them. While playing them on their bass and guitar.

Nat: I wrote that song for 56 days.

Rosalina: Who cares what you write?!

Kristina: This is probaly the only decent song you ever writen compare to that other junk you've written.

Rosalina: Face i Nat, you are a terrible songwritter.

Kristina: We would rather work with a prodigy like Michel.

Nat: Very funny you guys.

Michel comes in and both girls have their arms on his shoulders.

Michel(acting arrogant with fake Rosalina and Kristina giving a grin): It is true Natty Matty Watty. Michel is just better than you.

Nat(furious and wants to beat up Michel but he is pulled back my Thomas and Alex): You're not better than me. Were both good in our own way, and don't you ever call me Natty Matty Watty ever again!

Chris: Nathaniel, I'm am so sorry with what just happenend.

Nat: Will you please not interrup. We are doing a movie hear.

Chris: And we didn't get a chance to hear that unbelievable long song you spend time writting for us to hear.

Nat: Seriously, stop talking when the move is playing. No one cares what you think.

Chris: Maybe Nat's right. It really is rude to interrupt a movie, but boy that's nickname for Nat crack me up.

Chris: Natty Matty Watty, Natty Matty Watty, Natty Matty Watty, Natty Matty Watty, Natty Matty Watty, Natttttttty Matttttttttty Wattttttttty

Chris: That will never get old.


	3. Chapter 3

Nat walks on the sidewalk thinking of why Rosalina and Nat has left him.

Michel: Wait Nat. I just want to apologize for not doing what I was suppose to do to you for years.

Michel dumps ice cream over Nat's head.

Fake Rosalina(sarcasm) Aw, poor baby. Do you want your mommy?!

Fake Rosalina(disgusted with Nat): Look at him Kristina, he crying like he always does. Kristina, why don't you go and fetch Natty Watty his bottle.

Michel: Ooooh ladies. Your so evil. I love that about a sexy girl.

Fake Kristina: Bye Natty.

Quassim and Thomas walk over to see if Nat's alright.

Quassim: Nat are you alright. Come on. Let's go get you place, so can watch off.

Nat: Thanks you guys, but I want to alone for now.

Thomas: Are you sure, Jesse and Alex made brownies.

Nat: I'm sure.

Thomas: Okay. Shoot yourself. I guess more brownies for us

Chris: Hey guys, can I have some brownies too.

Thomas: Heck no!

Chris: Why do you two get to have brownies and I don't?

Quassim(pretending to squeaze someones head): Because your not in the movie!

Chris: Apparently I can't have any brownies. That's a bummer.

Chris(disgusted by the actions of the fake Rosalina): At first I thought the fake Kristina was down right mean, but that fake Rosalina made some horrific comments to Nat.

Chris: And Michel. Talk about a french bully. This man gives french musicians a bad name.

Girl in Commercial(singing awful): Tonight is the night we will stay togetter

When we go away, let's promise to remember each other

And let's not forget the place we kissed

Chris: Oh shut up! You're bad at singing. Look at those clothes your wearing up. Couldn't you at least get some decent clothes with all that money

that you makedoing that stupid commercial?! I bet your boyfriend wants to not remember you because he felt bad for kissing you! Look at that

place. It looks like a dump. At least gain some weight. Your voice sound like a mixer of Marge Simpson mix with Peggy Hill.


End file.
